A ski which is of a sandwich or laminate construction, can include a top layer or ply (upper skin), a bottom layer or ply (lower skin and running surface), one or more intermediate layers when desired, and a core disposed between the two exterior layers. The core element is preferably made of a hard wood.
The ski may also include a skiing or running surface and protective edge members, or side walls or bottom edges, which are arranged laterally with respect to the running surface or sole of the ski.
It is known that kicks, shocks and like impacts on skis give rise to tensile and compressive stresses in the longitudinal layers, and such stresses generally propagate in wave-like manner with a given vibrational frequency at the interfaces of the core with the upper and lower layers.
This variation detrimentally affects the skiing behavior and responsiveness of the ski.